The Fallen One (preview)
by The Hand Of Fate
Summary: Preview for something I'm working on. Jaune is Lucifer. inspired by the TV show, but Jaune won't be the Lucifer from the show, Lucifer isn't really that bad guy of a guy. God is a dick. Arkos (duh). Jaune tries to hide that he's a Fallen Angel. There is no knowledge of Christianity on Remnant. Lucifer WILL NOT let himself be vilified here too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, This is The Hand Of Fate, and hopefully this is the one. Today is 5/22/19. Not sure when this will be posted, but today's the day I start writing. I hope everyone reading enjoys, and I hope this turns out to be a good story.**

**And now, without further adieu~**

**I present: The Fallen One.**

* * *

_**In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was everything. Atoms, little particles that make up matter, and finally God. The sole being in the universe, who discovered he could manipulate those particles to create. And he did create, in 6 days he created what we know as the Universe, and those creations attracted another being like him. And in attempt to woo her, God created a little place called Heaven. And from there God ruled over all of creation with his wife and children beside him. At least that's the story Dad always told me. But this place, this world, The Brothers, makes me think that, maybe, Dad Lied.**_

_**~Lucifer The Fallen Angel, in the guise of Jaune Arc, to Pyrrha Nikos.**_

* * *

It had been 6 months since the Lord Of Hell had last seen his kingdom. 6 Months since he had awoken in the world of Remnent. 6 Long months since he had adopted the Name of Jaune Arc and buried his past as Lucifer. 6 months. Lucifer had loved every damned second of those 6 months. He loved this world, he loved Beacon Academy, and he loved the group of mortals that had become his friends. Here he was free, truly free, from every chain his father had placed on him, The Lord had no power here, and the fact that Amenadiel, or Michael hadn't been sent for him yet lead the Fallen Angel to believe that his father had no idea where he was. So Lucifer lived, he adopted the guise of a bumbling idiot, and snuck into an academy for Demon Hunters. (He didn't care what they called themselves, they fought monsters created by a dark god, even if they weren't technically demons, he still counted Grimm). And enjoyed every minute of it. His only complaint was having to to keep his "loser" persona up 24-7.

"What's up Jauney-boy?"

Case in point.

"What do you want Cardin?"

Cardin Winchester, possibly the person he hated most on this world, and his name didn't help either, it brought back bad memories (Seriously Ice?! SERIOUSLY?! He ruled the pits of FLAME! What about that was hard to understand?! Fricking Mortal Writers.)

"I was wondering why someone as pathetic as you was accepted into Beacon, I mean, you haven't won a spar once!"

It was moments such as this that Lucifer wished he didn't have to hide what he was, what he would give to incinerate this idiot.

"Is there any there any point to this conversation, or are you just going to keep mocking me? Because I've got better things to do than watch you waste O2."

Cardin's smile faded as he placed in front of Lucifer.

"You got some stones on you today Jauney-boy."

Shit. He was breaking, he had to calm down, he wasn't Lucifer at the the moment, he was Jaune Arc, nervous, and unassuming.

"Look, Cardi-"

He was cut off as Cardin grabbed his hoodie and slammed him into the wall.

"You actually think you can insult me and get away with it? Who do you think you are-"

"Ahem."

Both boys heads turned and felt their hearts plummet into their stomachs as their eyes met the stone cold glare of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Problem boys?"

Instantly Cardin dropped Jaune and hastily backed away,

"No Ma'am, no problem at all!"

The terrifying teacher's eyebrow raised ever so slightly,

"Then I suggest you both move on to the cafeteria, we wouldn't want you miss lunch, now would we?"

"No Ma'am!"

* * *

Lucifer sat down next Pyrrha Nikos, his partner at Beacon, apparently she was famous on Rement, but unlike most famous mortals Lucifer had, she was...Pure. A Pure Soul was something that Lucifer had encountered very few times in his immortal life, and was something very beautiful. A soul completely free of true sin. But there was something about her that bothered him, her soul was...very familiar. He was positive that he had met that soul at some point, but just couldn't recall, the name of her previous incarnation would be on the tip of his tongue, then it would...fade. He would always feel a great wave of sorrow when that happened, but he wasn't sure why. It was very annoying.

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

"What?" Lucifer was jerked out of his thoughts as his red-headed partner spoke to him.

"I asked if were ok."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"You just seem a little...not ok."

"Guy's, seriously! I'm fine!"

Just then a commotion on the other side of the food court drew the attention of the 7 teenagers and 1 fallen angel. They turned their heads to see Cardin tugging on some poor girls rabbit ears. (Lucifer was still trying to figure how THAT worked). Pyrrha eyes narrowed in disgust at the display before them.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

Ruby Rose, A.K.A. The living incarnation of innocence, fixed him with a look of pity.

"He's a bully."

"Oh please, named one time he's 'bullied' me."

(Que Cardin being a dick montage).

At this point everyone making up teams RWBY and JNPR were staring at him with mixed expressions of sympathy. Pyrrha reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

She gave him a small smile, and looked like she was going to say something else, before she was interrupted by the sloth obsessed-totallyinlovewithRen,althoughshe'dneveradmitit-Nora Valkyrie.

"Oh! I know!"

She leapt to her feet with an insane grin on her face.

"WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Lucifer snickered and leaned back, before turning an amused look to Nora,

"As much as I'd love to see that, Cardin isn't a problem, trust me when I say, There's a special place in Hell reserved for bullies."

Lucifer chuckled a bit at the image of the tortures he'd put Carin through if they were still in Hell, then he noticed all of his friends were staring at him.

"What? Do have something on my face?"

Pyrrha gave him a confused look, before asking,

"Jaune? What is 'Hell'"

...Shit.

* * *

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real story Is Up! **

**Go Read It! **


End file.
